


0 mile (youre just mine)

by soniji



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, and i have no inspiration to finish it, and sexy, but i thought it was kind of good?????, honjoong being hongjoong, its sooooooo short omg, pls enjoy, seonghwa being annoying, some of them are kind of ooc this sorry about that, um so i found this in my drafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniji/pseuds/soniji
Summary: After an accident, Yeosang is one of the two Athena campers left. What will happen when cute new Aphrodite camper Wooyoung is thrown into the mix? The answer may shock youshort draft i found please enjoy





	0 mile (youre just mine)

**Author's Note:**

> so.............. this is a really short draft but it's not that bad i think (???)

2 years ago

“Go, go, go!” Yeosang thought he heard someone shout. His ears were ringing. A crash to his left almost knocked him onto the ground. He heard more shouting through the fog. “Jinwoo!” Someone screamed. 

He was panting as he sprinted. He saw Changkyun carrying a bleeding Kibum as he ran past him. Yeosang could feel the heavy smoke filling his lungs as his brain slowed. He thought he heard someone call his name. 

His vision turned dark as he fell

_____________________________

current day

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep be- Yeosang clicked off the alarm Mingi had built for him. He groaned and ran a hand down his face. He slid his feet off his bed and onto the cool floor. He walked across the dusty creaky wood to the window, where he slid open the curtain. It was still a little foggy outside. The sun barely peeking through the mist. Maybe it was a sign today would be an ok day.

Hongjoong had already left early like he always does. Yeosang chucked his shirt onto the ground and slid on the first one he saw that didn’t smell terrible. He exchanged his current pair of sweatpants for a new one. Yeosang clicked on the light switch in the bathroom. His under eye bags were secure. Skin pale. Nothing new. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. 

When his alarm rang again to remind him it was 8:45, he slipped on his shoes and opened his door to see which of his friends would be his chaperone today. Outside stood Seonghwa, cheeks pink from the cold. “Hey you ready to go?” He asked gently. Yeosang nodded.

They trekked up the dewy hill to the mess hall. “Are you cold?” Asked Seonghwa, “Would you like my jacket?” Yeosang shook his head and that was that. He could smell breakfast. He was sure it would taste good if he had enough energy to eat it. He kept his gaze low as he and Seonghwa made it into the hall. “I have to go to my table now, will you be alright?” “Yes.” Yeosang croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. 

Yeosang made his way over to where Hongjoong sat by San at the Poseidon table. “Joongie.” He said. Hongjoong kissed San on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Yeosang to guide him to the Athena table. “Good morning Sangie, how did you sleep?” Hongjoong asked after they had sat down. “Fine.” Said Yeosang, like he did everyday when Hongjoong asked. 

Hongjoong started loading the food on the table onto his and Yeosang’s plates. Yeosang gave the food his best stink eye. “I don’t want that much Joongie.” Hongjoong gave him a look that used to be able to shut him up, but now just made him tired. He instinctively curled into himself. Hongjoong sighed. “Sangie, you have to eat please. I just-” He was cut off as Chanyeol spoke into the microphone by the front of the mess hall.

“Hey everyone, good morning! We have a new camper!” He called out loudly. “His name is Wooyoung, so everyone, especially Hermes campers, please welcome him while we wait for his parent to claim him!”

People cheered from the hermes table as Wooyoung made his way to the table. “Oh he’s Aphrodite for sure.” Said Seonghwa. Both Hongjoong and Yeosang started. “Seonghwa what the fuck we have talked about not shadow traveling without telling people.” “Oops sorry.” Seonghwa did not look sorry. 

“Before I lose your attention, make sure to check your schedules! They’re on the cabin doors as usual.” Chanyeol said before heading out of the hall. “Sang, whenever you’re ready we can go.” Hongjoong said kindly. Yeosang finished pushing his food around his plate. “We can go.” He whispered. 

_____________________________

Yeosang would have been more upset that he had almost no time with Hongjoong today if he didn’t have archery twice. He figured Chanyeol probably knew that. Hongjoong gave him a sympathetic smile and pushed open the door. He had almost the whole day with his boyfriend. Hongjoong insisted he was wrong, but Yeosang was sure that San got to make his own schedule because he’s the son of Poseidon. 

Yeosang trailed inside after Hongjoong. He headed to the drawer that held his archery gear. He sat on the bed as he strapped on his arm bands.


End file.
